In the field of orthopaedics, it is known to utilize various styles of implant positioning instruments to either position or insert an implant or to remove an implant or other such surgical device. For example, many such instruments are secured to the implant or device to be inserted by threading a rod into a hole in the device, such as the following instruments for femoral hip implants: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,863; 4,919,679; 4,549,319; 4,406,023; 3,801,989 and for stemmed implants such as a knee in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,081.
Other instruments are attached to the neck of a femoral prosthesis, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,064,427; 4,993,410; 4,904,269; 4,792,339; 4,642,121; 4,551,863; European Patent Applications EP 0 408 109 A1; EP 0 207 873 A1; PCT Application WO 91/06262; French 26 15097A.
In addition, often a transverse extraction hole is provided in an implant to receive hook-shaped instrument in order to remove the implant from the bone, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,962 or as shown by the Stem Extractor and Slaphammer (Product numbers 6551-02 and 6551-06) sold by Zimmer, Inc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,550 and 5,190,549 are also cited to illustrate a locking surgical tool handle for attachment to a surgical tool, such as a femoral rasp. The surgical tool includes a flanged recess for receiving a projection on the inner tension bar of the tool handle. A locking mechanism includes pivotable links attached to the tension bar. The handle includes an unlocked position in which the projection is spaced away from the engagement face of the outer handle body, and a locked position in which the projection on the tension bar pulls an attached tool into tight contact with the outer engagement face of the handle body.
Although not a positioning tool, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,324 is also cited to illustrate a torque wrench adaptor that locates off of the transverse extraction hole in an implant.
The following additional references are cited to illustrate various other surgical insertion or extraction tools: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,018; 5,116,335; 4,919,153; 4,686,971; 4,592,346; 4,222,382; 3,857,389.